The Life of Master Remus J Lupin
by Erin10
Summary: Summer before Remus's last year, but he's having a rough summer. He's beaten and disowned by his father, and the death of his brother is beginning to look suspicious, how exactly did Romulus die? Lily and Remus are a couple, except no one else knows! RR
1. Default Chapter

**The Life of Master Remus J. Lupin – By Erin**

Disclaimer : - Most of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, but anything you don't recognise I do own. I am making no profit from this. Anastacia owns the lyrics.

Chapter one: - Disowned and Neglected

**_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses_**

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?   
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home 

A young man with light brown hair and deep brown honey colour eyes strode up the hill that would take him to Potter Manor. He grimaced slightly; it wasn't so much a manor as it was a mansion. His friends lived a comfortable life, however they had yet to realise it, although Remus pondered Sirius probably did, after all he had run away from home and without the Potters sympathy he would now be living on the streets. He reached the wrought iron gates and opened them, checking his clothes for a second time. His black t-shirt was considerably worn, but still looked quite respectable and his jeans had the custom hole in one of the knees, the muggle fashion apparently, according to Crystal anyway.

He walked up the path looking for his two friends. James Potter and Sirius Black sat in front of a tent, Sirius's residence for the summer. Remus smiled softly, The Potters had offered Sirius a room in the manor however Sirius's pride would not allow him to take it. Old man Potter had respected that though and encouraged his wife to invite him in for his meals.

"Oi Moony!" Sirius bellowed, "Well come on! Welcome to my humble abode!" James grinned and elbowed Sirius. "Keep the noise down, you don't want to be evicted!" 

Sirius laughed, his dark eyes twinkled mischievously, "Is that a threat Mr. Prongs?" He asked seriously, "It is if you bellow in my ear one more time Padfoot." Sirius looked at him sheepishly, Remus looked at them both amused.

"How the job going Remus?" Sirius asked passing him a butterbeer. Remus smiled, "Not bad, one of the other bar men, Jermyn invited me to a party last night. It was quite amusing, down near the cove." He told them. They looked at him in horror, "A party and you didn't invite us? I'm offended Remmy." Sirius told him softly. Remus's smile faded. He looked at them pointedly, "You don't know the first thing about muggles, and you wouldn't fit in Sirius." He told him. 

James raised his eyebrow, "You know that I know about muggles." He deadpanned, Remus squirmed, "James, trust me when I tell you that you wouldn't fit in." Sirius looked at him. "Why not Remus? If you can then I'm sure we will." 

Remus shook his head, "No Padfoot, you wouldn't. You don't live the lives they live… trust me when I tell you it would get ugly pretty quickly." 

James stood up and shook his head, "This is about money isn't it?" He asked frowning. Remus nodded, "Mostly yes, but as I say they live a different life to you. To them you live the life of Royalty in comparison to their mega hovels of homes." 

Sirius crossed his arms, "Really? Enlighten us Remus because we don't seem to understand." Remus shook his head. 

"Everyone who goes to the cove knows how it feels to live in hard times, and I don't mean though the bloody war Sirius… I mean without money, without schooling, without parents, they work every hour of the day for a pittance of money that barely keeps a roof over their heads. Many of them have been abused, they are lower than the low, and they can barely life their heads from the gutters. No one trusts them; even to other muggles they are vermin. This is why you won't fit in, because you don't understand that, because you've never lost someone you loved, you have never had a job." He finished solemnly knowing that they still wouldn't understand.

Sirius looked at him sceptically, "And why do you fit in? Your just like us!" He told Remus offended. Remus smiled sadly and shook his head. "No Padfoot, I may be a wizard but we are nothing alike." His eyes glittered. "Then show us! We can't understand if you always block us out Moony!" Sirius said angrily. Remus knew what he was talking about, he had never once invited them to his home, they hadn't ever met his family with the exception of Romulus and that didn't even bare thinking about.

"I can't Sirius… it wouldn't solve anything and I don't need your pity." Remus told him, his voice breaking slightly. James looked at him sadly, he couldn't bare that look. 

"Good because I don't pity you!" Sirius shouted at him gripping his shoulders. Remus flinched, "If I invited you to my house you would, and you reaction wouldn't help Sirius. I know how quick you both are to get angered. Please leave it be." He said tiredly. Sirius eyed him, "I'll leave it for today but this isn't over." Remus smiled gratified, he sat down. "Thank you." 

He chanced a look at James, something glittered in his eyes, Remus was sure he was planning something but what?

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Get up you lazy half breed!" His father bellowed, Remus groaned. Thankfully he had today off. He had worked the day away yesterday, with hardly any breaks. His muscles ached with the physical labour and his head pounded from the lack of sleep. Sleepily he opened his eyes and quickly dressed. He looked at his calender; it would be a full moon tomorrow night. Grimly he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

He stood frozen in shock; James, Sirius and Lily sat at the table. He inwardly groaned. This was not going to be good. "Good morning Remmy." Lily smiled at him; he couldn't help but smile back. 

"I don't know why you lavish you attention on him girl, he's done nothing to deserve it!" His father snapped, "Now stop slacking boy and make my breakfast… I have to meet Opulous Malfoy in an hour." Remus did as he was bayed and began to cook. 

Lily stood up and stopped him, "You look half dead Remus, sit down and I'll make your fathers breakfast." She ordered. Remus looked at her and shook his head and whispered, "Don't it'll only make my old man angry and they'll be hell to pay when you leave." Her smile faltered and she sat down quickly. Ten minutes later they all sat at the breakfast table when the door opened. Remus groaned slightly, his mother would choose today to leave her bedroom

"Romulus? Where's my boy?" She pointed a withered finger at Remus. "Where is he?" She asked sternly, "He's dead!" Snapped his father; Remus winced at the harsh tone. She looked at Remus, "Its all your fault!" She screeched, "You killed him! Why him! Why my bright little boy? It should have been you!" She shouted poking him in the chest. His friends sat at the table frozen in shock. She stated to hit Remus in the chest and he allowed her. "He's gone and it's all your fault! It should have been you! Why couldn't you have died instead?" She cried slumping to the floor. "I know." He said softly picking her up and leaving the room.

He walked up the stairs and placed her in her bed. Pulling the covers over her he bent down and kissed her forehead. She recoiled still crying and murmuring. Remus walked into the kitchen, he noticed his father had left. He sat down heavily, "Are you all quite satisfied now?" He asked in a bitter tone. "Why couldn't you let it go when I asked?" To be honest he felt like crying, but he wouldn't.

"Because we care Remus." Lily told him, he looked at them annoyed, "I believe its about time for you to go, you've meddled enough today." His tone was sharp; Sirius was about to protest when Lily stopped him. "Your right Remus, we have, but sometimes… Sometimes Remmy meddling is needed, especially from those who care, and we care for you a lot." She smiled brightly, and placed her hand on his shoulders, whispering in his ear, "If you ever need to get away you will always be more than welcome at my house, my mother thinks your charming." She broke away squeezing his shoulder, "And don't be a stranger." With that she dragged the other two boys from the house.

Remus slumped in his chair, his father would be livid tonight, and as always he would have to bare the brunt of the mans anger.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why did you do that?" Sirius shouted at the red head, "Something's not right! Don't you realise his brother's dead, he never mentioned that to us did he and we only met him last year! And his father! What a bigoted, mean bastard! He could almost put my family to shame!" He ranted; Lily scowled her emerald eyes narrowing. 

"Do you take me for a fool Sirius? Don't you think I know all of that? I have eyes too, I saw exactly what you saw, and I am competent enough to put two and two together! Remus did not want us there, we interfered enough, don't you realise that we may have pushed him too far? By the looks of it we are all he has, and I would hope to high heaven that he'll still come to us when he needs help!" She spun around and looked at James accusingly.

"This is all your fault! For a person with such a high level of intelligence you can be remarkably dim-witted! You should have read the signs, and left him well alone. He would have come to you eventually and opened up to you, but you had to push him didn't you?" She snapped at him, his eyes grew wide.

"Oh don't you start on me! I didn't drag you here, you came with us freely! You're as much to blame as we are! You and your curiosity! You agreed that the trip was necessary! You're just angry because you feel helpless, because it didn't work out like you expected? Did you expect Remmy to throw his arms around you and thank you? To throw a parade in your honour? And you call me stupid!" He sneered.

A resounding crack echoed through the empty bus station, as Lily slapped James hard across the cheek. "Don't you dare presume to tell me what I feel James Potter! I thought you were both man enough to except the consequences of your actions! Don't you dare pass the blame to me, you both cooked up this little outing and it backfired big time! Scurry home now children, isn't it time you were both home and safely tucked up in bed?" She shrieked. They looked at her mortified, James's right cheek had inflamed and he did his best not to let the hurt show.

"Oh don't you bloody worry Evans! We're going!" He said coolly, "And as for passing the blame, why would I need to? There more than enough to go around." He strode briskly to the road and checked for muggles, seeing none he held his wand out and the day bus appeared.

"Hello and welcome to the day bus for any witch or wizard stranded. I will be your conductor this morning, the names Kieran Shunpike. How may I be of service?" Without a backwards glance towards Lily he entered the bus leaving Sirius to follow in his wake. Sirius glared at Lily angrily, and followed his friend.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Remus looked at the kitchen, he had finished the housework and the gardening. All that was left was to cook the dinner, he grimaced, and his father would be home soon.

Remus became so intent upon his task that he didn't hear the door open behind him. A tutting noise startled him and he span around warily, what he didn't see was a large beefy fist bare down to strike his chin before it was too late. The impact of the punch brought tears into his eyes, he grunted falling back into the work surface.

"What the devil did you mean by it werewolf? A mudblood, a traitor and everyone's favourite little golden boy in my house? Do you have no shame? Isn't it enough that you drove your mother to insanity? That you caused your brothers death? But now you want to drag the Lupin name into the mud? You've already tarnished the name with your vile condition!" He bellowed, his spittle flying onto Remus's face.

"I didn't invite them here father." Remus told him quietly, tensed with anticipation. Another fist slammed into his face, this time he knew he would have a black eye by morning. The silver ring burned his flesh, he felt agony beyond words, but he knew there was more to come. 

"I am not your father, I renounce you and everything you are. Do you know what Opulous and I did at the Ministry today? We drafted out a legislation that will later be passed on to the minister. The legislation contains a sanction against your kind. A mere muggle was Hitler, although some of his work was promising, by this time next year your kind will be locked up in concentration camps and good riddance to the lot of you." His speech followed a fury of punches into Remus's chest, the boy fell to the floor, his father kicked him in the face, and the silver buckles marred his face with welts and burns. He tried to shy away from the silver knowing that if it contaminated his blood enough he would die. After a while his father stopped, his anger spent. 

"You are to gather your things, I want you out of the house and away from my family. You are no longer a Lupin, you are stripped of the family's inheritance, and you leave in disgrace. Is that clear?" The harsh tones grated on Remus's conscious. 

His chest felt heavy, he tried to pull himself up from the floor but failed. His father yanked him up from the floor using his collar. He dragged him to his room, throwing him on the bed. "Pack!" He snapped. Remus flinched and tried to do as he was commanded. Somehow he managed to pack his belongings, he cast a shrinking and weightless spell on his trunk and he stumbled out of the house, and into the darkness.

Authors note: -

I have 20 more pages written. What do you think? Please R/R – Next you'll find out what happened to Romulus, and there will be a full moon. What will poor Remmy do?

Erin 


	2. Chapter Two Hearts shall break and Mone...

**The life of Master Remus J. Lupin - By Erin**

Disclaimer: - I own nothing except Crystal Lake, Jenna Lake and Mrs. Rose Evans.

Chapter Two - Hearts shall break and money that is owed.

"Jesus Christ!" A startled voice echoed from the walls. A girl with long black hair and crystal blue eyes rushed up to Remus, her eyes widened in concern when she saw the damage to his face. He was almost unrecognisable; she was amazed that he was still standing.

"Oh Remus, what in the hell happened to you?" She asked gently touching his face, he winced in pain and shied away, she looked at him guiltily. "Your father again?" She asked quietly, he nodded blearily; she clutched his hand and led him over to the fire. She helped him sit down, and then she fetched a bowl. She rushed out onto the beach, and scooped up some seawater with the bowl. Then whilst rushing back she round some seaweed, she rinsed it off quickly in the sea and ran back.

"Christ your lucky, I'm the only one here tonight, Magda and Jermyn left earlier and Hailey, Peter, Kiera and Markus are working at the diner." She sighed, placing the bowl on a makeshift piece of iron in the fire to heat up. She searched in a box at the back of the room and found a small box of aspirin. Placing two in his hand she picked up her bottle of bacardi, and gave it to him. "I know you're not supposed to drink alcohol with aspirin but it'll help with your shock, and hopefully help numb the pain." He nodded and swallowed back the bacardi with the two small tablets.

"I can't go back." Remus said gruffly, "The bastards thrown me out this time for good." She stroked his hair gently. "Good, I'm glad, you should have left a long time ago."

He sighed, "Look Crystal, its not always that simple." He told her, "I mean, at least when I lived there I didn't have to pay rent, and I was only there for two months a year, but now I don't even know if I'll be able to afford to go back to school, not if I have to pay rent somewhere too." He told her dismayed, taking another sip of the bacardi and trying not to choke.

"Schools not everything, and didn't you say you had some money in a bank left from last year?" She asked gingerly. He sighed again deeply. "Yes a mere pittance, and you don't understand, education is everything, I have to go back." He told her, she looked at him.

"Yes Remus, education is everything but that doesn't mean that you have to go back to a prestigious boarding school for that. Do what we're all doing and join the tech." He tried not to laugh at her, knowing that the local college would not have courses in magic.

"No, I only have one more year and I'll be dammed if I don't go back to Hogwarts, I need to see my headmaster." He said wearily watching her take the bowl from the heat and let it cool. She picked up the seaweed. "Remus put this where it hurts the most, it should in theory help a little but I'm not so sure, those burn marks look positively vicious." He looked at the seaweed distastefully but complied, wincing when the salt made its way into his wounds.

"I think that you should really go to the hospital." She said softly, he smiled wryly but his eyes looked sad, "You know I can't, they'll only ask questions and if my father gets involved he'll kill me." They sat in silence listening at the waves crashing on the beach. After a while she began to clean his face with the cooled seawater, and he winced when the traces of salt stung, but knew that it would help in the long run.

"When will you see your headmaster?" She asked suddenly, he yawned, "Tomorrow, I have enough money for a bus ticket there." He answered; he looked at him in the eye. "Your in no condition to travel on your own, I'll come with you. Its in Scotland isn't it? It could be fun." Remus looked at her in horror. "You can't Crystal." She smiled at him bemused, "Oh yes and whys that?"

"Because… because you can't." He told her wearily. She stopped cleaning his face. "That's not much of an excuse Remus, why can't I? And why do I get the feeling that you've been lying to us about your life? These burns aren't normal, even I can see that, and you've been dodging something for two years now, so out with it, you know you can trust me with whatever it is… you've known me for two years now." She told him solemnly. Remus wished she'd leave him to sleep.

"You wouldn't believe me…" He told her sleepily. "Try me, I've never known you to lie before so why would you now?"

He nodded knowing that he had nothing left to lose, except the sleep he so desperately needed. "And you won't tell anyone? Not even Magda?" He asked, she nodded frowning. "Is it that bad?" She watched him smile wryly, "Depends on your reaction really." She looked into his honey coloured eyes and braced herself mentally. "Tell me." She commanded.

"Magic exists, I'm a wizard and I attend Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry." He told her, waiting for her reaction, she beamed laughing happily. "Finally, you know I've known for quite a while now." He jumped visibly. "So it'll be Dumbledore we're off to see tomorrow? Jenna used to love him, she said that he's a brilliant man." Remus gaped at her openly, "How… do… do… you… know?" He asked stuttering.

"My sister was a witch, Muggle born, she loved Hogwarts. I'm not sure if you knew her… her name was Jenna Lake, she was a Ravenclaw. She died three years ago along with my parents, she was only twelve." Crystal said solemnly, "I wasn't in the house at the time but I know who killed them… a wizard named Voldermort. He completely destroyed the house, I don't know why he wanted to kill Jenna or my parents but he did." She looked away. Remus gripped her hand. "He doesn't have a reason except madness and hate… he believes all muggles should be killed, and that includes muggleborns. I'm so sorry Crystal… and I did know Jenna, it was stupid of me never to ask your surname. I tutored your sister in Defence against the dark arts. She was very talented at Herbology."

Crystal laughed, tears shining in her eyes. "I'm glad she was happy Remus." He gently thumbed the tears away from her cheeks when they started to fall. "So am I." He kissed her gently, her lips parted to allow him entrance. Despite his wounds Remus felt happy for the first time in a while.

****

They both woke up to the sun streaming in through the entrance. Remus smiled contently, he got up from the sandy floor wincing slightly. He looked at the angel that lay next to him. She was brilliant in his eyes, but he knew he had to let her go, it wasn't fair to ask her to be involved with him… not with what he was.

She stirred and looked up at him smiling, "You look a little better today Remus." Then she noticed the frown on his face and her smile fell. "What's wrong?" She asked softly. He smiled at her sadly, "You can't come with me Crystal." She glared at him. "We've already had this talk, why can't I come now?" She asked impatiently.

"Because Voldermort's still very much alive and if he realises that he didn't kill your entire family he won't rest until your dead, he doesn't like to leave unfinished business." He told her softly, she stood up angrily. "Then I believe it's my business and my right to decide what I wish to do, not yours!" She snapped, he smiled sadly. "Yes it is but I won't let you, and without my help you'll never find Hogwarts… or anything to do with magic, they have spells to conceal its very existence from muggles. Let it be, this could very well be our last meeting for quite a while, lets say goodbye on amiable terms."

"No, you're not going in your own Remus because I won't let you leave me too… I love you." She told him passionately, he smiled sadly. "You can't love me Crystal, no one can."

"My love is mine to give, and I give it to you freely!" She said defiantly, he looked at her mournfully, "Yes perhaps, but not to me. Do you want to know why these wounds… these burns don't look normal? Its because they were marked with Silver, not fire, Silver. My fathers silver boot clasping and his rings." She looked at him in horror. "No." She gasped softly; he nodded hating himself for the hundredth time.

"I am a werewolf Crystal, and no one in their right mind would love my kind. Not even my parents loved me when I was bitten, I can't ask that of you… or anyone." Tears fell freely down her pale cheeks, Remus wanted to wipe them away but he made himself stand still, his hands clasped behind his back, his nails dug into his warm fleshy hands painfully.

She ran blindly from the cove, and Remus wondered if she would ever look back.

****

"It was awful mum, you should have seen the way that his father treated him, and he stood there and took the abuse, and he didn't even flinch except when he saw us sitting there." Lily ranted to an older woman; the older woman looked at her with warm green eyes and patted her shoulder.

"Everything will work out for the best pumpkin, sometimes you can't help your friends, even if you want to. Remus will have to deal with this himself; he's much too proud a boy to let his friends deal with his problems." The old woman smiled at her daughter softly, "But I agree, it is disturbing… what did you say his father called him?"

Lily sobbed, "Oh mum he called him a lazy half breed, and then his mum came into the kitchen and stated to hit him in the chest telling him that it was all his fault his brother died, then she said she wished it would have been Remus that died instead and Remus agreed with her."

Tears streamed down her face, and she shook with suppressed emotion. Mrs. Rose Evans stared at her daughter; hurting internally because she knew her youngest daughters heart was close to breaking. Grabbing her in a hug she stroked her hair softly, "But you did tell him that he is always welcome here?" She asked, Lily nodded and Rose sighed, "I think the rest is up to him my child… now tell me about this argument you had with James."

****

Remus walked into Gringotts wizarding bank knowing that his father would shut off his access to their vault soon enough, Remus planned to be one step ahead of the bastard.

He walked up to one of the goblins and gave him his vault key, "I would like to make a withdrawal." He said firmly hoping that his father had not closed it off yesterday. The Goblin looked at him with greedy eyes, "Certainly Mr. Lupin, Griphook will escort you."

While Remus stepped onto the cart he felt the awful sensation of being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Ignoring this, he climbed into the cart and began the journey down the long twisting tunnels. Once they reached the designated vault he gave the goblin his fathers key and stepped inside.

Laughing inwardly Remus surveyed the pittance of money before him. This was the Lupin family vault, and Remus had cunningly managed to swipe the key from his father's robes yesterday, he figured it was the least his father owed him.

He looked around the vault, and found the parchment that recorded all transactions, of the flow of the gold. In total the vault held, five hundred galleons, his father had squandered the rest on firewhisky and tobacco. Remus piled some money into his weightless money pouch, he reckoned two hundred and fifty galleons would cover the damage and humiliation he had suffered from his father's hand.

He pulled out a piece of parchment he had written for when his father discovered the loss of his money, he skimmed it briefly to make sure he was satisfied with the contents.

_Father,  
It will undoubtedly be a surprise for you to read this letter but by that time I will have obeyed your last command and you will never have to lay eyes upon me again, your last remaining son, your disgraced heir of the Lupin family.  
I have taken a sum of money from the family vault, I conclude that it will be enough to sustain me for a while and it will see me through my last year at Hogwarts. This money you owe me, for all of the beatings and humiliation you inflicted upon me. For years I allowed myself to suffer from your hand, but no longer, this money I am owed, and today I collect it.  
You are no father; I despise everything you believe in. I may not be the son you had in Romulus, and I may be as you call me 'a filthy half-breed' but the bigger part of me is still human. I am still your child and no matter how much you'll try to hide from it, you still raised your hand in anger to a helpless child many times.  
I shall enlighten you for the benefit of your humble existence. I am what I am because of you. It was you who insisted that I went out into the forest to collect firewood that night, telling me to 'be a man,' and to conquer the fear I had of darkness. I was only five years old, and unknowingly you sent me out to what could have been my death… you and I have no one to blame but yourself, your foolhardy rationalisations do not cut the mustard father, own up to your actions and for once be a man yourself.  
The last and most heartbreaking topic I have to lay at rest was your actions on the day my brother died, a year ago today in fact, he was only nineteen years old. Romulus was always a carbon copy of you until the day he died; of course he wasn't really nearly as bad as yourself. He didn't have the strength in him to be a mean, bigoted bastard like you wanted him to be, no matter how much he wanted to impress you. That day, we both know very well, I believe that it will always be imprinted upon my memory until the day I die. You however have probably forced yourself long and hard to forget its contents, like the miserable and cold-hearted person I know you to be.  
I remember that day painstakingly clearly, mother was out collecting flowers in the grove and I had been left to do the never-ending chores you always expected of me. I was just finishing polishing the awards in the cabinet when you and Romulus came in startling me, I broke your order of Merlin third class, the one that we both know you paid to get. Predictably you began your tirade of harsh words and the rain of blows upon my person was dished out as expected.  
Although that day you went too far, I remember you pulling out the gun on me, and at sixteen I must say it didn't much surprise me, I had long wondered when you would gather up the meagre pieces of courage you own and decide to kill me. I remember you telling me that the gun contained one single silver bullet, I remember you telling me why it was that you were going to be my executioner. I can remember feeling the relief of escaping this cruel and world and your never ending punishments, but something happened that neither of us expected.  
Whatever hold you had on Romulus broke, and he jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for me, he was my saviour and I am forever indebted to my deceased brother. As you ran away in horror he died in my arms father, his last word were "Show the bastard what your made of, your meant for more than this." And to this day I hold his word true and one day I will show you, I will show everyone.  
Never forget Father, it was your hand that killed him, not mine, and if you dare come after the money I've taken you, you should be aware that the headmaster of Hogwarts will be receiving a copy of this letter to be opened in the event of my incarceration or death. I will tell you again; this money is rightfully mine, this money you owe me._

Until next time,  
Remus J. Lupin

Remus quickly duplicated the letter using a spell; he placed the copy onto the pile of remaining galleons, and tucked the original back into his pocket. He also placed the vault key with the letter smiling wryly, his father would have a hard time getting a new one, and it should buy him a few days until he had seen Dumbledore.

He strode from the vault, a small self-satisfied smile gracing his lips, finally he had one up on the old man, Griphook smirked knowingly, and as they clambered into the cart, the goblin faced him, "Are you not forgetting the vault key, Mr. Lupin? Or was that a deliberate act of defiance?" Remus smiled widely, "Lets just say that it's a service rendered."

They sat in silence of the tip back up to the main floor, and as Remus was about to walk from the building a hand clasped his shoulder, "Whatever has happened to you Mr. Lupin?" A female voice asked, Remus turned his head and looked at the woman. Minerva McGonagall stared back at him, concern etched across her face, he smiled wryly, "It looks worse that it actually is Professor, I am sure I will survive, I've had worse." She looked at him slightly confused.

"I'll help you home Mr. Lupin." She offered kindly, his smile evaporated and he looked at her sadly, "That's not possible, you see I've been disgraced. My father has disowned me." He told her gently, she frowned, "Then… I think that perhaps you ought to accompany me to Hogwarts." He smiled softly, "Actually professor that was my next stop, you see I will need a secure place to stay tonight." She nodded, knowingly and they left.

****

As Remus drew up into Hogsmead on the Day bus he felt the familiar pull of excitement, he was nearly home. They both walked up the hill without speaking, McGonagall looked like she wanted to press him for answers but she held back, her lips thinned in anticipation.

Once they reached the step she turned to him, "I think that perhaps you should allow Poppy to tend to your wounds before you see the headmaster." She told him, frowning, he was still hardly recognisable, except for the hair and the manner in which he held himself.

"No, I thank you professor but I assure you that I am alright for now. I've taken some muggle aspirin, so I do not feel any pain, and I assure you once again it looks worse that it actually is." He tried to reassure her but she swept a penetrating glance swiftly over his injuries again. "I highly doubt that, but if you are sure." She said gently, he smiled, "I am."

They continued their journey up to the headmasters office in silence, Remus tried to forget his meeting with Crystal, she was much better off in the long run, even if it had hurt to watch her run away.

-End of Ch2-

**Authors Notes: -**

What will Dumbledore say? Has Crystal really turned her back on Remus? Why is Lily so upset? Find out soon. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and depending on the response I get from you all, I may update again tonight… so all of you please Read and Review! Tell me what you think!

Erin


	3. Chapter Three Dumbledore, the full moon...

**The Life of Master Remus J. Lupin - By Erin**

Disclaimer : - Most of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, but I do own Crystal Lake, Jenna Lake and Mrs. Rose Evans. I am making no profit from this. Anastacia owns the lyrics.

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses _

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?   
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home

**Chapter three - Dumbledore, the Full moon and Padfoot.**

McGonagall knocked at the door, and he heard the joyful reply of "Come in Minerva, Remus." from the headmaster, he shook his head and smiled, he wondered briefly how Dumbledore managed to know who was at his door before the door was even opened.

As soon as they entered the happy expression on the headmasters face extinguished, he looked at Remus in worry. "My dear boy, what has happened?" He asked solemnly, Remus smiled wryly, "My father happened, Lily, James and Sirius turned up at my house yesterday, and to say that he was displease would be an understatement." He told them quietly, McGonagall gasped slightly and the headmasters blue eyes lost their ever-present twinkle.

"I take it that you did not invite them?" He asked softly, Remus shook his head trying to forget the ringing sound, which had begun to thunder in his ears. "Erm no, I didn't but there is something you may wish to know. My father had a meeting yesterday with Opulous Malfoy; in this meeting they have drafted a new legislation against werewolves. They propose to adopt a similar idea that Adolph Hitler began. They will propose to the minister at some point soon about placing all werewolves into a kind of concentration camp, and taking away their rights as human beings for the communities safety." Remus told them strongly, with a hint of helplessness shining in his eyes.

"The Wizengamot will never allow that law to pass!" McGonagall stated hotly. Remus shook his head. "It could quite easily professor. No one has a high opinion of my kind, and parents will wish to protect their children. I believe that if this legislation is accepted, then he-who-must-not-be-named will recruit my kind into his army, and many will follow him because many will feel rejected from normal society. The betrayal they will feel will be monumental. They will want justice to be done to those who have wronged them, they will be out for blood." He told them dejectedly.

"But not you?" The headmaster asked quietly. Remus looked at them both in horror, his eyes widening at the question. "Oh God, of course not! I would never…" He broke off clutching his chest; his father had broken a rib, he had trouble breathing.

"Albus! How could you ask Mr. Lupin such a thing? Of course he wouldn't!" McGonagall reproved him looking at Remus in concern, but Remus broke her off. "Headmaster Dumbledore asks with good right Professor! I am already a danger to the other students, and if I were to side with that madman then the casualties here would be… well it doesn't even bare thinking about!" He told her, he looked at Dumbledore, "I want no revenge on anyone except my father! I will never side with the dark side because that is the path my father has chosen, or he very likely will soon." The aged headmaster nodded and smiled happily, "Oh I believe you my boy, I always have, you just needed to speak those words to believe yourself." He said joyfully, but then his eyes rested on Remus's wounds and his smile turned into an unhappy mask of features that Remus couldn't quite discern.

"When your father was a student here, he was such a bright happy boy with much potential, and I certainly never believed him capable of harming his own bloodline." Dumbledore reminisced stroking his beard. Remus looked at him sharply, "No, he never raised his hand to me until the night I was bitten, before then he was just cold and demanding." Remus told them bitterly. "There is something else you must know, my father covered it up until now, this is a secrete I tell you both in confidence." McGonagall nodded furiously, Dumbledore raised his eyebrow perplexed but never the less nodded and urged Remus to continue.

"My brother Romulus's death was no accident, he was murdered a year ago today." He told them sadly. Their reaction to his startling news was predictable. McGonagall gasped paling and whatever twinkle had resided in the old headmasters eyes left it immediately.

"My brother died for me." Remus said choking slightly on the words. "My father had drank too much that day, he overreacted when I broke his Order of Merlin third class, and after the beating that was highly predictable he pulled out a gun." Remus laughed hollowly, "He told me that the gun had one silver bullet in the barrel, and that because he had spawned me, he was responsible for me, and that he couldn't have me running around alive because I was threat to the public. You see the man was terrified that I would break out of the shed on a full moon and inflict my condition onto helpless citizens, he was afraid of being publicly humiliated. He told me that he would put a stop to it; he would never be embarrassed in front of his peers. He told me that he was to be my executioner." McGonagall gasped, tears threatened to fall down the shaking woman's face, and with every word of Remus's tirade the headmaster seemed to age that tiny bit more.

"It didn't turn out as he expected because when he pulled the trigger my brother jumped in front of me and sacrificed himself." Remus concluded, looking deathly pail, he shivered hating to relive that monstrous night. He saw McGonagall raise her hands to her face, trembling terribly, Dumbledore looked at Remus carefully.

"How do you feel about that Remus?" He asked softly knowing that the boy hadn't talked to anyone about that night, or about his mixed feelings, the old man knew it was tearing the boy up internally.

"The bullet was meant for me Headmaster. It was my ticket to a better life, without this damn curse hanging over me." He said bitterly, "I should have died that night, my brothers sacrifice amounts to nothing with what I am, I have no life, but he did." Remus said softly looking out the window. McGonagall placed her shaking hand into Remus's own hand and she seemed to be clutching it for dear life, her eyes looked puffy, she had been crying, but then again she had taught Romulus for seven years, it was hardly a surprise that the shock would get to her, even if he had been a Slytherin.

"That's not true Remus, his sacrifice is only worthless if you allow it to be, and I know that you won't." Dumbledore said softly.

"I can only pray that you are right in your assumptions headmaster." Remus said dejectedly, in his seat he looked small and frail, the pain of his injuries increased, he felt himself slip from his chair and then murkily he sank into oblivion.

_Flesh, tender flesh, the Alpha male could smell human beings nearby. He scratched and bit at his coat, a familiar scent seemed to be creeping by. He looked around, stopping biting himself for a moment and thought, 'Padfoot is nearby. He is a friend. A friend.'_

He could smell the scent of one of the members of his pack, but where were the rest? Why couldn't he see his friend? Anger welled up inside of him, frustrated, he dug his nailed into a nearby bed, a human had slept there. He himself had slept there. Blood he wanted blood, human blood, his blood, he tore into his leg in annoyance and then howled at the pain he gained from it, but he was not satisfied. Sinking his nails into the bed again he tore away a chunk off wood. He howled again. Loneliness, where was his Padfoot? His Prongs? His Wormtail? Even his Lily would have been a welcome distraction, but he would have to have bitten her, shown her dominance, she would comply with his wishes like the others, eventually.

A sound, his ears stood on end, he sat watching the door quietly, footsteps could be heard, a four-legged creature approached, his Padfoot drew nearer. He whined, his tail began to shake as the footsteps became louder and the familiar scent of his friend drew nearer. The door opened. Padfoot walked in and using his hind legs he closed the door again. The Werewolf growled, a member of his pack had thwarted his escape - his dominance was in question, he had been defied.

He growled again no longer happy to see this member of his pack. Padfoot whined softly, the werewolf growled again and then suddenly lunged at the smaller canine. The werewolves long claws sunk into Padfoots scruff pinning him down on his back, Padfoot made no move to question him, or to fight back, he simply whined slightly. This was not good enough; the werewolf closed his jaws around Padfoots neck, although he was deliberately careful not to pierce the skin with his fangs. A high-pitched yelp was given in reply from Padfoot, eventually the Werewolf was satisfied, and he released his jaws from Padfoots neck. He rubbed his nose against his friend in welcome, the dog barked happily. The Werewolf was once again the Alpha male, but where was his alpha female?

Groggily Remus sat up in bed, and then promptly fell from the bed. He looked at his surroundings, he was in the shrieking shack, but the full moon wasn't until tonight. Then he realised, he had been in Dumbledore's office, they had talked, and then he suddenly couldn't remember anything. He must have passed out, and remained that way until yesterday evening, the night of the full moon.

He turned to look back on the bed even though his muscles ached in protest. Sirius slept in his canine form; Remus shook his head smiling, because Padfoot would have come. They never left him alone anymore, not if they could help it. The question remained, how had Sirius known that Remus was here at Hogwarts?

He shook his friend awake, "Padfoot! Wake up!" He told his friend gently. The dog opened his eyes sleepily, and barked, rolling back over and sleeping again. "No Sirius, if McGonagall finds out that you're an unregistered animagus she'll have you in detention everyday for the last year." He said gruffly. That did the trick, with a pop his friend was laying on the bed in his human form, "She loves me really." He joked, Remus laughed softly. "I know but she'll never admit it."

They laughed together happily for a while, Remus noticed the scratch marks on Sirius's neck, he was about to apologise but Sirius cut him off, "It was my own stupid fault, I came in and closed the door directly in front of you, because it was too risky leaving the shack with just me. You must have felt challenged Moony, but never fear, you're still our Alpha male!" He joked.

Sirius vowed that he would never tell Remus how close Moony came to biting him yesterday, it was a good thing that Remus never remembered what happened on those nights. They would all have to be careful.

"So, Remus would you like to tell me about what happened after we left your house?" Sirius asked gently, but a dangerous glint flickered in his eyes. Remus noticed that, "No, nothing, I cleaned the house. I really ought to get dressed." Remus said noticing his current state of undress. Sirius pulled off his cloak and handed it to him, "You and I both know that Pomfrey brings your clothes, and she won't be here for another hour." Sirius said sharply looking at his watch.

Remus noticed the tone unhappily, he felt like a child being reprimanded by their parent. He pulled on the robe gratefully.

"We know. We saw you yesterday. Mr. Potter had to see Dumbledore so James and I tagged along figuring we could plan some pranks for next year. Imagine our surprise when, your carried out of the headmasters office of a stretcher looking like a rampaging hippogriff has crossed your path." He said dryly annoyance in his tone.

Anger welled up inside of Remus, "What do you want me to say Sirius? That my father beat the shit out of me again! Is that what you want? Or do you want every little grim detail?" He asked quietly trembling with rage. Sirius's face dropped, he looked at his friend and shook his head, guilt was plastered on his face.

"No, of course I don't. I don't want every little detail, I only want the truth." He said softly, Remus sunk onto the bed next to his friend. "He disowned me." Remus murmured. Sirius's gaze burned his body; he was embarrassed for his little outburst.

"Why? Moony I know you, you never do anything for others to be ashamed about!" He said softly, Remus laughed hollowly, "Nothing except run around on four legs and howl at the moon once a month." Remus said bitterly, "Oh yes and then there's my friends, apparently you're a blood traitor, James is everyone's little golden boy, Peters nearly a squib and Lily's a mudblood!" He spat.

"Oh God he's such a hypocritical bastard!" Remus said punching the bed angrily. Sirius watched his friend in dismay, "I really couldn't care what the git thinks about me Moony. I'm more worried about you."

"Oh don't be, I'll survive I always do." He said strongly, Sirius smiled sadly, "Oh I know you'll survive, but what I'm asking is if you'll actually live?" He asked, Remus laughed suddenly, "How can you ask me that, with you lot as friends there's never a dull day." They both laughed. Remus suddenly became serious.

"I need to find somewhere to live, I can't go back to the cove." He muttered shaking his head, there was so much work to do, School didn't start for seven weeks.

"Why?" Sirius asked perplexed, "I thought you were getting on with them there." He said shaking his head; Remus's social life seemed to flutter around constantly, forever changing.

Remus's expression became hard. "Drop it for now, I'll tell you when I have a home." Sirius shook his head, "I don't think Dumbledore's likely to let you go mate." He said smiling, "I think he has a soft spot for you." Remus laughed softly, "As we all do for him." He said dryly.

"Well, if you won't except anyone's charity which I know you won't even though we all want to give it to you, then you need Lily's help." He grimaced, "But, your better off alone their mate, she's not speaking to me or James."

"What's this then? Come on, its time I question you. What _did_ James do this time?" He asked in amusement, James's escapades with Lily were always hilariously entertaining. He watched his friend grimaced again, "Its over you mate, she's of the opinion that James and I are to blame, that we err… _'Cooked up the little outing,'_ and that I'm a fool and that James is an idiot."

Remus smiled, "So she'd be right then?" He said softly. Sirius looked into his friend's warm eyes and relaxed knowing that Remus had already forgiven him. "As always. She slapped James and told us to scurry back home because it was past our bedtime." Remus laughed, "Oh I wish I could have seen that." Sirius scowled, "Don't let James hear you say that, he's still smarting about that blow to his manhood." Remus snorted.

"Well, look I best go, Mrs. Potter will be calling out an army to search for me soon, especially if I'm not there for breakfast. Look mate, rest today, you look like you really need it and we'll sort everything tomorrow." Remus smiled at his friend, deliberately ignoring the advice.

"I'll see you soon." He said, what he didn't expect was Sirius suddenly embracing him. "I'm sorry okay, I promise not to meddle again." He said softly, Remus just nodded. Sirius smiled let go of his friend, and with a pop he changed and ran out of the hut forgetting his robe.

"Oh you poor dear lay down now." Poppy told him, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not staying Madam Pomfry, I really have a lot do to today." He told her gently, she looked at him scandalized. "Oh no you don't! You're staying here young man, last night all of your bones shattered and re-arranged themselves! Twice! And the day before… I won't even say what I think about your father." She spat venomously. Remus smiled, she was like a doting mother.

"No really, I'd appreciate you checking me to make sure nothings broken, and a few potions for the pain but then I really do have to go." He broke off; the headmaster chose that moment to grace them with his presence.

"Tell him Albus! He's got this ridiculous notion that he's leaving, and in his condition!" She said heatedly, Dumbledore approached them, he didn't smile but the twinkle in his eye told Remus all he needed to know. The headmaster was decidedly amused.

"Oh, and why is this Remus?" He asked, his mouth twitched, Remus looked at him, "I have to find a home Professor, I only came for the refuge of the Shrieking shack, and to tell you the news. However I really need to start work again and I can't do that without having someplace to live." The headmaster sighed, his twinkle dimmed slightly, he was no longer amused.

"I had thought that you would stay here for the remainder of the summer, you would be most welcome." Remus smiled, touched at the offer of kindness. "I thank you but no… I would have to find somewhere to live next year anyway, so it's only a bit earlier than expected but I do have a favour to ask of you." He said blushing.

"I take it that you will seek refuge here again for the next full moon?" The headmaster asked knowingly, Remus smiled slightly and nodded. "Of course you are most welcome, but I have something to ask of you also." The headmaster said patting Remus's arm gently.

He watched Remus nod, "Anything you ask." Remus said gratefully, Dumbledore looked back surprised at the young mans willingness. "All I ask is that you write to me, how about, every three days? I'm not checking up on you… far from that, all I ask is to know that you are safe and happy." Remus blinked at the older man, "Of course."

"If you've quite finished headmaster, I have a patient to tend to and if he faints or there are any medical complications once he leaves then I will take none of the blame, in fact I shall hex you." Dumbledore smile serenely, "Oh of course Poppy, would I ever deny you that pleasure?"

End of Ch3

Next up Remus goes to see Lily! Something unexpected occurs, and Lily and Remus have several chats, which brings an unexpected outcome, and Meet Rose Evans!

Chapter Four has also been uploaded with this chapter! Sorry I kept you all waiting for so long! The responses to past reviews are at the end of the next chapter!

R/R Anyway!

Erin 


	4. Chapter Four : Friendships become intens...

**The Life of Master Remus J. Lupin - By Erin**

Disclaimer : - Most of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, but I do own Crystal Lake, Jenna Lake and Mrs. Rose Evans. I am making no profit from this. Anastacia owns the lyrics.

This chapter is dedicated to LTDan! Who inspired me to write this particular idea in this chapter into the fic! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

_Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses _

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?   
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home

**Chapter Four - Friendships become intense.**

It was midday, Remus made his way into Hogsmead to hail the day bus; he stuck out his wand and smiled when the bus pulled to a stop. "Hello and welcome to the day bus for any stranded witch or wizard. I will be your conducted this morning, the names Kieran Standpike. How may I be of service?"

Remus smiled widely, "Hello Kieran, how's freedom treating you?" Remus asked. Kieran had graduated from Hogwarts last year; he had been a Hufflepuff, and a beater on the Quidditch team. They had studied together a few times. Kieran smiled in recognition, "Ah, well Remus you know I can't complain."

Remus stepped onto the bus, "I need to go to Wales, Godrics Hollow if you don't mind." He said smiling, Kieran smiled back, "That'd usually be three Galleons but give me one galleon and two sickles since its you. Just don't tell Lee, he's the driver, and my slave driver." He laughed gaily. Remus smiled, "If your sure." He paid his friend and sat on one of the beds.

"Oh, damn I forgot you don't by any chance want any sun block solution or sunglasses do you? I can get you a flask pumpkin juice too, for only three sickles extra." Kieran said walking back up to Remus. Remus smiled and politely refused. Kieran left him alone to his thoughts and in half and hour they had reached Remus's designation.

"Thanks Kieran, good luck with the new job." Remus stepped off the bus and looked around. Lily lived in a beautiful part of Wales, like the Potters her family was also quite well established, the house was situated in the countryside. Remus could see the mountains in the distance; he knew why Lily loved her home. It was breathtaking.

"Who are you?" A high pitched snobbish voice asked, Remus groaned, it was Lily's elder sister Petunia, she had apparently moved out, and lived in London with her fiancé, but today it looked like she was visiting her mother. He turned to face her, she recognised him at once.

"Oh its you, one of them. Lily!" She screeched, but Lily didn't answer, instead Mrs. Evans walked into the front garden, she smiled at seeing Remus. "Hello Remus its good to see you!" She embraced him, and then pulled away quickly noticing his wince of pain and discomfort at the sudden impact.

"Lily's on the telephone to her father at the moment." Her eyes surveyed the young man, he looked slightly worse for the wear, a purple bruise still covered one eye, it stubbornly refused to heal, one of the nastier silver wounds. She politely didn't bring the subject up.

"You're really going to allow Lily to socialise with this… this hoodlum, look he's been in a fight!" Petunia said disgustedly. Her mother looked at her sharply, "I'll have none of that cheek from you Petunia. May I remind you that you do not live here anymore, and may I also remind you that you are also a guest in this house!" Remus's eyes widened, he knew that the family had had an argument about Lily's witchcraft, and that as a result of it Petunia had moved out, but he didn't realise it was this bad.

"I don't wish to be any bother, really Mrs. Evans, I'll go and wait for Lily in the village." He began but Mrs. Evans shook her head, her expression softened. "No that's okay Remus you don't need to do that, and need I remind you that my names Rose? Mrs. Evans makes me sound so old." She chuckled, Remus smiled. He had always liked this woman; she had always been kind, even though she knew what he really was.

When Lily had found out what he was last year she begged him for permission to tell her mother, they had a very close relationship and Lily didn't want to talk about it to her friends not knowing if they had an open mind. He had agreed no wanting to distress her further. He was glad that the woman had a kind heart.

"Oh, it's a lovely day but still a bit chilly, lets go in. I've got some Leek soup on the stove for lunch, you're welcome to stay there's more than enough for us all. I'm not sure how long Lily will be on the phone. Ben's gone away with the army on a training exercise, he doesn't have much of a chance to phone us." Rose said a little sadly. Remus nodded, "That would be lovely Mrs.. I mean Rose, I have eaten since breakfast." She ushered him into the house sparing a withering glance at her daughter.

As they reached the hallway he saw Lily sitting in the front room, a few tears rolled down her face. "Of course its okay daddy, I don't mind, really. It's only one birthday, and you'll be back soon, just come back in one piece, and then I'll be able to show you some real magic, I'll be of age." Her voice floated out into the hallway, Rose paused for a second but carried on walking in the direction of the kitchen. She and Remus were alone; "Ben won't be back for her birthday then." She said sadly, Remus's heart ached, poor Lily; he knew it hurt her more than she left on.

"She'll be okay Rose." Remus said trying to comfort her, her face creased into a sad smile, "Oh I know that, it's her father I'm worried about. I don't know if he'll be able to forgive himself. He's never missed one of their birthdays." Remus smiled, "I'm sure Lily will make sure that he doesn't beat himself up over it." She nodded smiling back. She made them both a cup of tea and sat down. "Are you really feeling okay Remus?" She asked knowingly, he frowned knowing she was referring to the full moon. "Yes, just tired, Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep me in the hospital wing until tomorrow, but the headmaster let me go, she wasn't very happy." He smiled softly. Rose frowned.

"You were at school? As I understood it, your father built a place for you to use during the summer." She asked, his smile dropped and he couldn't meet her eyes, "Ah well you see that's the problem, my father has disowned me." He said quietly. Her eyes widened, and she threw her arms around him again forgetting his previous discomfort. "Oh you poor boy." She said softly, but then noticing his grimace, she let go knowing that the full moon had affected him more than he let on.

"Oh I'm sorry." She said witheringly, "I have some aspirin somewhere, it'll ease the pain." He smiled and shook his head, "Thank you Rose but Madam Pomfrey gave me some potions for the pain. I have to take another one in an hour." She nodded sipping her tea.

"May I ask why your father did such a thing?" She said quietly, he smiled softly knowing that he didn't mind telling this woman. "Yes, but it would probably be better if I told you and Lily at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself." She smiled at him, "Thank you for trusting me. I'll just get rid of Vernon and Petunia." She stood up, but Lily walked into the kitchen. "Oh you don't have to do that, they're both going down to the village, something about not staying where they aren't wanted and not socialising with my kind." She said breezily, and then she noticed Remus and his black eye.

"Oh Merlin! What on heaven has happened to you Remmy?" She asked rushing up to him. She gently traced the outline of the violently purple bruise, noticing the cuts along the eyebrow. She mouthed _'silver?'_ and he nodded.

"Its nice to see you too Lily." Remus said quietly, and she looked him in the eye, "Oh don't you give me that Remmy! You turn up in my kitchen looking like a hippogriff trampled all over you in a fight and all you can say is, _'its nice to see you too Lily!'"_

Remus began to laugh, the two women stared at him in shock, the elder Evans looked slightly amused, Lily however did not. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Oh Lily! Sirius said the same thing this morning." He chuckled, "Although he didn't pull it off as good as you did." She stared at him in annoyance, "Are you comparing me with that fleabag Remus, because if you are I'll have to hex you!" He held his hands up in mock surrender and she smiled. "Good, I didn't think you were."

Rose chuckled to herself and busied herself dishing out the plates of soup for lunch they sat down and began to eat. Lily looked at Remus, "You still haven't told me what's happened." She said anxiously. Rose nudged her daughter gently, "After we've eaten Pumpkin." Lily looked affronted at the use of her nickname, Remus smiled at her. She shook her head and they continued to eat.

"Dad's not coming home this week, it'll be next week hopefully." Lily said strongly, trying to look like the news didn't faze her. Rose nodded, "I know darling, are you okay?" She asked hesitantly but Lily smiled and nodded however Remus looked at her thoughtfully.

"Stop that." Lily growled. He stared at her in confusion as she glared at him in annoyance. "You and your sense of smell, if I wanted my feelings made public then I would tell you!" She looked at him pointedly. He looked at her apologetically.

"Lily its not something I can shut off you know." His voice was soft, she looked at him compassionately, "Oh I know, I'm sorry Remus, I just don't want you knowing my feeling when I don't even know what they are myself." She shook slightly.

"I'm sorry Lils." He spoke quietly. She nodded, "I know Remmy, I know." Rose had a feeling they were talking about a lot more thank just Remus's sense of smell.

"You have a close friendship don't you. Close maybe than even you have with James." Rose said softly, Remus blushed and looked into his bowl. Lily however lifted her head a little, and looked at her mother defiantly. "Yes and if we have?" She asked, her emerald eyes glittering. Her mother smiled, "Then hold onto it dear." She answered passionately.

When they had cleaned up from Lunch they adjourned into the front room. Lily and Remus sat on the sofa and Rose sat in an armchair opposite them.

Lily kicked off her shoes and curled up her feet under her, Remus had gotten over his embarrassment and crossed his legs leaning back deeply into the chair. He had just taken his potion, apart from a few aches and the tiredness, he felt physically fine. Rose thought they looked remarkably comfortable together.

"So, Remus." Rose began, "You wanted to talk to us." He nodded, wondering how to phrase the last few days. He sighed, hating his personal life being invaded but knowing it was necessary. "Your visit was a shock to say in the least, and my father was displease, although I must admit I am to blame for that. I never told him about our friendship, he only speculated." He fidgeted, both Lily's and Rose's eyes were boring into him. He admired them, whilst pondering what to say. They were remarkably the same fine shade of green.

"What do you mean? Why is that a bad thing?" Lily asked in confusion, Remus blanched at her naivety in some aspects. "Lily, you are muggle born. James is a Potter, coming from an ardent family who all fight against dark Wizards. Sirius had deserted his family who my father happens to be old friends with, and my father believes Peter to be little better than a squib." He said dejectedly, "I have no doubt that my father will join the dark side, if he hasn't already. He has already shown that he is quite capable of killing and torturing." Remus slipped on his words. Lily sat frozen in shock not knowing what to do. "I hadn't meant to bring that up, but you'll be wondering what happened to Romulus my brother." Lily nodded while Remus kicked himself inwardly.

"My father hates anything that isn't pureblood, and as you know I most defiantly am not a pure-blooded being, I am not even one hundred percent human." Lily gasped, "Don't you dare say that Remus! You are as much a human being as I am!" He smiled at her gratefully.

"Last year my father tried to kill me with a silver bullet but my brother jumped in front of it saving my life." He said bluntly, "That is why my mother blames me… because the better son died… She has always been distant with me, especially after I was bitten." Rose looked at him; both her and her daughter tried their best not to cry throughout Remus's story. It took him the best part of an hour to tell them everything. Both women were in tears more than once.

"Listen I must ask you both not to tell anyone about my brothers death, only Professor McGonagall and the headmaster know, I told them yesterday after I stole from my father." They nodded but Lily looked indignant.

"You should have taken all of the gold!" Lily said angrily. Remus smiled, "Maybe, but it'll be gone soon anyhow. He'll either gamble it all away or drink it all away, and I couldn't care less, but the fact is that I have bribed him so he doesn't come after me." Remus smiled widely, "If he tries to prosecute me for stealing or if he ever harms me again, then Professor Dumbledore will testify against him and then I will be entitle to much more than I have taken, and he'll be thrown in Azkaban. I wrote a letter containing everything I've just told you."

Rose smiled softly, "You are a very intelligent young man Remus." He blushed, "Maybe. We'll have to see how it plays out, but this is not why I'm here. I need your help with finding somewhere to live, and Lily you know more about muggles than I do." She nodded, but then shook her head. "No you can stay here, Petunia's gone, and we have the room." Her mother nodded, He smiled, again genuinely surprised at the offer.

"I thank you… Dumbledore offered too but I would need to find my own place next year anyway." He said awkwardly not liking charity. Rose smiled suddenly. "I have just the place that you can rent! It's not much mind you but it could be your home for now, and it's mostly furnished." Lily smiled too knowing what she was alluding to. Remus looked up surprised. "It's a little cottage, at the end of our property, Ben's parents used to hire a gardener and because there is so much land around the homes he used to live there. He died some years ago." Remus looked at them in surprise, not sure of what he should do.

"You don't have to say yes yet, it's not much but wait until you see it." Lily continued. Remus smiled politely wondering how he was going to turn them down. It still felt like charity to him, he was too proud.

"Oh stop it!" Lily said pointedly, "Its not charity, you would be doing us a favour! All its doing is sitting there neglected, we have no use for it!" Remus gaped at her, "Err, Lily are you sure that you're not telepathic?" He asked blushing. She smiled, "Yes… your just easy to read, its all in your eyes." He smiled, that was one of the reasons why she was the smartest witch he knew, and why she would be head girl.

They walked out into the back garden; Remus couldn't see a cottage anywhere, only a small woodland area to the right. Lily smiled and took his hand, "Its in there." She pointed to the woods. Remus smiled and allowed himself to be led by the two women. They walked into the wood, it wasn't really much of a wood, but it did cover the cottage, it took them five minutes to reach the cottage itself. He stepped onto the path and headed to the cottage. He gasped, it was a small red-bricked cottage, it looked a little bit shabby, but nothing a coat of paint and a few nails couldn't fix.

They walked into the cottage; there was a large room, which served as both a living room and a kitchen. He saw a television and a sofa, another chair matching the sofa. A coffee table in the middle and near the kitchen stood a table and a few chairs. A fireplace adorned one wall, above it a few shelves had been erected, a few books rested on them. Then he was led into a smaller room, a double bed sat in the middle of the room, and to one side an oak wardrobe and a chest of draws. There was no curtains, or bed sheets and pillows and the cottage needed to be decorated again as the wallpaper had faded and was starting to peel. The bathroom he noticed was small and quaint, with a bath and shower, it could do with a clean he thought.

Before Remus knew it he had already made plans to stay there, Lily stood next to him beaming. "I knew you would like it, my Grandpa Harrison loved it too, he used to stay here when he visited." Remus smiled at Lily's enthusiasm. "I would love to rent it, how much would that be Rose?" He asked uncertainly. She smiled back slightly.

"Well, as I said its in quite bad shape, it needs a coat of pain and a few repairs here and there… So I'd say three pound a week." She said, he looked at her in surprise, "Oh but the going rates about six pounds." He said scandalised, she smiled patiently, "Yes I know but you'll be fixing it up too, so I knocked it down." He smiled back and they shook hands.

"I can pay for two weeks rent now, if you don't mind?" He asked uncertainly, she smiled hating to take the lads money away from him. She would need to think of a way to give it back to him.

"Yes that's fine."

_It was a done deal._

Remus surveyed Lily, she was sitting in the little red armchair clutching a mug of tea but something wasn't right about the expression of unhappiness on her face.

"Lily what's bothering you?" He asked uncertainly, hoping he was not about to be on the receiving end of her anger. Her eyes flashed magnificently, Remus bowed his head, waiting for the tirade that was sure to come… but didn't.

She sighed, "I don't really know, I just ache." It was a whispered confession, Remus looked into her eyes

"Lily can I give you some advice? I hate to see you looking so, dejected." He asked nervously, she looked at him pointedly, "If you like." Her tone was almost casual but Remus still sensed the despair.

"Go and talk to James. Tell him how you feel." He told her matter a flatly, she grimaced, "I'd rather not." He shook his head, "Then I guess the pain might eventually dull, but its clear that you love him." She gasped and turned her head away evading his eyes.

"That's the problem you see Remmy, I… I don't know who too choose." She whispered again, feeling condemned. Remus eyebrow lifted he felt flummoxed, "Between whom?"

She blushed and looked away, "I beg of you, don't ask me that again." She told him. He shook his head nervously; he had thought he was making progress. Lily had been hesitant to talk to him about her worries since third year when he had worked out that she wasn't one of the lads.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." He said gently, a tear rolled down one of her rosy cheeks. "Oh Lily, please don't, I hate to see you cry." And he truly did, ever since as a first year she fell from her broom and broke her ankle.

She sniffed, "Why are you so nice to me Remus? Is it because of James?" She asked suddenly, her green eyes boring into him. "Urm, no actually. I believe its custom for friends to treat each other nicely isn't it?" He said evasively.

_"Bullshite_, the truth if you wouldn't mind." She said sternly, his eyes widened. "Lily if your mother could hear your language." He scolded. She stood up scowling, "Don't play mind games with me you won't win."

"I'm nice to you because you're my friend Lily, you always have been. You were the first friend I made at Hogwarts… but your so much more than that." He blushed, "You're a part of my family too." He whispered, her eyes softened.

"What member of the family?" She whispered desperately, "Your sister?" He nodded, "Sort of Lils, I'm not sure what you are, but I know you're important to me." She smiled sadly, and shook her head. "I don't know if that's good enough for me." He looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're the other person Remus."

Remus looked at her, he knew that it cost her a lot of dignity to admit that, he sighed softly not knowing what to say and she looked at him in despair, "But the feelings not mutual is it?" She asked almost heartbroken. "Is it because of your loyalty to James?" She questioned, pressing him for answers.

"Lily what would happen if I told you the feeling was mutual?" He asked breathless with anticipation. She smiled slightly, "Then my dear Remmy. I would have to have my wicked way with you." She said softly, all thoughts of Crystal were suddenly banished from his mind. Lily had his undivided attention, and it felt too good to be true, but a nagging feeling of unfaithfulness crept upon him.

Lily lent over and brushed his cheek, she bent down and placed a chastise kiss on his lips. Remus could smell her perfume, and the loving feeling he felt in his heart for her screamed for more, but the nagging feeling persisted.

"Oh Lily, this is wrong." His conscience won. "My best friend is in love with you, I can't do this to James, I can't." She stood up and backed away from him. The smile vanished from her face as her emerald eyes twinkled dangerously.

"I will decide who I choose to love Remus." Her tone was dangerously low, fuelled with anger at his rejection. "Why do you always forsake yourself and give to others? Who are you to play matchmaker?" She shouted suddenly, he looked at the ground wishing that it would swallow him up.

"Why don't you believe that you deserve some happiness for once?" She asked softly, her anger had abated for now; tears began to fall down her pail cheeks. He looked up longing to touch her. "Lily, James would kill me. Your destined to be together, everyone knows that! You would be the perfect couple! You can't love me! I'm far from perfect! You deserve better!" He said softly, watching her every move.

Lily's anger returned and her eyes sparkled with determination. He stood up and tried to place a comforting arm on her shoulder but he was refused, she shrugged him off and pushed him against the wall roughly. She began to kiss him deeply this time, almost angrily. His heart soared, and before he knew what he was doing his arms pulled her closer to him and he kissed her back passionately. After a while she pulled away, the kiss had left both of them breathless.

"Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me Remmy? Because that wasn't a one sided kiss, was it?" She asked softly. He shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. He looked into her intense emerald eyes, and was captured; he knew then that he would never be able to refuse her. He loved her.

"Remmy? James never has to know." She said quietly looking back into his own soft amber eyes. He nodded, and she embraced him smiling softly to herself.

"And Remmy, I'm not an angel you know. I'm far from perfect myself." She whispered to him. Shivers ran down his spine, he tilted her head and leaned down kissing her softly.

"To me your perfect Lils."

**End of Ch 4**

Thank you all for your kind reviews! Review again and let me know how I handled the Romance scene, I've never really written one before! Constructive Criticism will be allowed, but no flames please!

**My thanks to: - Fina, I-Love-Moony, George the Leprechaun, Amy and CyMpLi CoMpLeX.**

Foureyedsnail: - I hope its original, and I hope you liked this chap (and the last one) but there will be much more angst soon. I liked the letter too, and I hope I haven't kept banging on about Remmy's past in the previous two chapters! Can't help it, poor guy deserves a break!

**Liv: -** I will email you! I really hope you like the rest! Much more angst to come! Yes, I'll admit that I was crying while writing the letter too!

**AffectedMangoO:** - Hmm, Crystal is out of the picture at the moment but she might come back – I haven't decided.

**Lupinfan:** - I hope you haven't gone insane! Took me a while!

**LTDan:** - Cheers! You inspired R/L – I wasn't planning on writing it into the plot in detail, originally they didn't get together, but you got me thinking…

Thank you all very much!

Erin


	5. Chapter Five Of fooling around, argumen...

**The Life of Master Remus J. Lupin - By Erin**

Disclaimer : - Most of this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, but I do own Crystal Lake, Jenna Lake and Mrs. Rose Evans. I am making no profit from this. Anastacia owns the lyrics.

Life doesn't promise a bed of roses  
Or white knights  
Fields of emotions I'm trapped in darkness  
Why me  
Save me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
Life doesn't promise a bed of roses

Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

They paint a picture of perfect nowhere blue skies  
Within every lie there's a web of comfort  
For them  
Not me  
To win this twisted war inside me  
Won't justify the pain  
They paint you a picture of perfect nowhere

I said now  
Lightening strikes the pages keep on turning  
Help me to be strong  
I'm floating in a sea of strange believers  
Where do I belong?

Where do we go from here?  
I wish I would disappear  
I'm a lonely soul  
So far from home

**Chapter Five - Of fooling around, arguments and a surprise visitor.**

_"Come back here you big baby!"_ Lilly's voice rang out through his rooms, he could here her laughing. He pressed his fingers to his eyebrow, and winced. The cuts his father had lavishly dolled out with his silver boot clasp had stubbornly refused to heal, even a week after the incident.

Thus prompting Lily's maternal urge to arise and smothering him with motherly instincts, and she insisted upon playing the role of nurse. He was not letting her anywhere near him again, with a bottle of antiseptic lotion.

"Remus in the grand scheme of things this pain is nothing if you consider what half brained schemes Sirius manages to help you all cock up on a regular basis." She laughed again. _"Your not such a big bad marauder now are you?"_ He smiled, it was her seventeenth birthday tomorrow and she had been in a feisty mood all week. 

"Remus my love, come out, come out, where ever you are!" She giggled, drawing nearer to his bedroom. _"You can run Moony but you can't hide."_ She said softly under her breath. He could hear her drawing closer to the door; he pulled out his wand and quickly rapped the top of his head, effectively camouflaging him.

He watched in amusement when she pushed open the door and jumped into the room. He could have sworn that at that moment she looked like a Lioness going in for the kill, her red hair shaping her face like a mane and her green eyes glittering in the shadows like emeralds.

"Remmy." She looked a round the room, her eyes glittering suddenly with tears. She pouted. _"Your no fun."_ She shook her head and sniffed slightly. Remus smiled and thought that she would be more convincing if her pout stopped quivering into a slight smile.

He tiptoed across the room and slammed the door hoping to scare her. She looked at in nonplussed. "You know that exorcist moment would have been more convincing had I actually been a muggle. I must remember to try that on Petunia sometime." She narrowed her eyes but then smiled widely and sat on his bed, rubbing the cover suggestively in between her fingers. He shivered, slightly and his pulse began to beat faster.

_"Well I daresay you've got me where you've always wanted me. Am I in the right position for you Remmy?"_ She asked huskily batting her eyelids.

"No he bloody well has not!" A mans voice boomed from the doorway. Lily's smile became wider, as Remus paled considerably.

"Dad!" She shrieked jumping off of the bed and hugging him tightly.

Her father had managed to come home for Lily's birthday after all but he could have picked a better time to visit Remus.

****

"And she was sitting on his bed, as bold as brass fingering his quilt cover." Ben said indignantly, "And the boy was nowhere to be seen, _and then if you please,_ she jumps up from the bed and embraces me as if nothing untoward was happening, and then he suddenly appears next to me. I tell you anything could have happened! I almost had a heart attack! He was invisible!" He ranted to his wife in the kitchen.

She smiled slightly. "Ben darling, she'll be a grown woman tomorrow, let her be, don't you trust in your daughters judgement? I think you've forgotten how it was when we were first in love. They won't openly admit it yet, but what goes on behind closed doors is their affair. I trust them both not to get too carried away." She said quietly.

"But… but!" He spluttered and she smiled widely remembering how adorable he became when properly incensed.

"No Ben, that cottage is his home, Remus pays us rent. You should never have strolled in freely, and like I said what happens behind closed doors is none of our affair." She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Now darling, you haven't given me a proper greeting yet. Where's my kiss?" Her ploy worked and she successfully diverted his attention.

"He's going to kill me." Remus said quietly, "Oh Lily, he couldn't have picked a better time if he tried!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why? Were you about to have your wicked way with me?" She asked nibbling his earlobe he pulled away blushing furiously.

"No I was not!" Remus trilled indignantly, "That's no what I meant and you know it! He'll think we've… that we're in a…" He shook his head trying to find the right words.

"A sexual relationship?" She offered bluntly. He blushed again and turned away. "Oh honestly Remus, is the thought of having sex with me that _vile_?" She asked again lightly trying not to get angry.

"No! Yes! No, I mean, I don't want him thinking that of us!" She rolled her eyes.

"If it's any consolation I wouldn't have let you get that far anyway!" She snapped, "I'm not a whore Remus, and having sex is not high on my agenda, so don't you dare think I'm that easy!" She shouted. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't understand!" He said equally as angry, she was forgetting who he was, and always would be.

"What's there to understand Remus? You don't like the thought of being involved with me intimately; you think that my fooling around on the bed was a definite sign that I would shag you! You don't believe I have self-controle! So what am I, by your description I'm no better than a slut! I'll have you know now that I'm saving myself until my wedding night!" She shouted poking him in the chest. He grabbed her hands and stared pointedly at her dangerously twinkling emerald eyes with his matching flaming amber orbs.

"Good! Because you're forgetting one thing Lily! A werewolf mates for life so there can't be _any_ fooling around on or in a bed, until the wedding night." He roared.

She blinked in comprehension. "Oh God." She blinked around dazed, "I forgot Remus. I'm so sorry, I didn't think." This time she began to cry in earnest. He pulled her into his embrace and held her. "It's okay, everyone forgets, but I can't. It's who I am." He whispered into her hair.

****

At the time of their argument, unfortunately for Remus, a rather protective dad sat under the cottage living room window listening to the exchange with rapid curiosity. His wife crept next to him, she was livid.

"What the _hell_ do you think your doing Ben?" She whispered furiously. "What did I tell you about closed doors?" She asked angrily. He smirked in a self-satisfied way which made her bloody boil.

"That what happens behind closed doors is none of our affair, but you didn't mention anything about open windows, and it's not my fault that they didn't think to close it." He smirked again. "I couldn't help but overhear, what with their shouting so I thought being the caring, protective father that I am, that I should come here promptly and investigate."

**_"Oh honestly Remus, is the thought of having sex with me that vile?"_** They winced as they heard their daughters words float from the room, tinged with barely controlled anger.

"Oh boy. Lily's about to explode." Her father said brushing the subject of the matter away from his comprehension, he had heard far worse things said in the army over the years, and he had taken into consideration that Lily was not his little girl any longer.

"Come on Ben! This is none of our business!" Rose hissed poking him in the ribs. He shooed her hands away. "No I wonder what comeback he'll have to placate her, this is better than those soaps you watch regularly." He craned his neck towards the window.

**_"No! Yes! No, I mean, I don't want him thinking that of us!"_**

Remus's voice floated uncertainly from the room. Rose winced in sympathy for her daughter but Ben laughed quietly. "I'm a born and bred army man, what else would I think about my little girls boyfriend. Did he really want me to believe that they were just _studying?_ She was, after all, sitting on his bed." He murmured to himself, Rose nudged him in the side.

**_"If it's any consolation I wouldn't have let you get that far anyway!"_**

Ben blinked at his daughter's words and smiled at his wife. "You raised two beautifully intelligent girls Rosy, you were right. Lily's not naive." He said in admiration.

**_"I'm not a whore Remus, and having sex is not high on my agenda, so don't you dare think I'm that easy!"_**

Ben shook his head at the words his daughter just shouted, his smile dropped. "He doesn't, does he?" He asked his voice tinged with anger, Rose shook her head. "Of course not. Lily's just upset." She whispered and he nodded in comprehension.

**_"You don't understand!"_**

Remus's voice boomed through the window. Rose winced and Ben became angry. "Tell me he did not just shout at my daughter? In our own home?"

She shook her head. "Calm down Ben! It'll do no good if you interfere they're quarrelling, they will shout, Remus is as highly strung as Lily at this moment." She rubbed his arm gently. "Come on darling, let's leave them to duke it out! It'll all be water under the bridge tomorrow. They'll kiss and make up!" She tried unsuccessfully to pull him away. "There will be no kissing under the roof of my house!" He ground out through his teeth.

**_"What's there to understand Remus? You don't like the thought of being involved with me intimately; you think that my fooling around on the bed was a definite sign that I would shag you! You don't believe I have self-controle! So what am I, by your description I'm no better than a slut! I'll have you know that I'm saving myself until my wedding night!"_**

Ben gave the thumbs up sign to his wife and punched the air quickly whooping under his breath, _"You go sweetheart!"_ He said in admiration of his youngest child. His wife smiled. "Can we go now? He's not about to taint her virtue and even if he wanted to, she wouldn't let him. They're both sensible adults now and they should be treated as such!" She whispered hotly. "This is as bad as reading her diary Ben!"

He nodded and coincided. At least he knew his daughter had more sense than to be seduced by a young hormonal ridden boy. He walked back to the house with a spring in his step and Rose stayed standing near the window admiring the view of his retreating form for a few moments. Satisfied that her husband knew that the young man she loved like a son wouldn't take advantage of their youngest daughter she made a bid to walk back up to the house and join him, however what she heard next revived her from her daydream with a start.

**_"Good! Because you're forgetting one thing Lily! A werewolf mates for life so there can't be any fooling around on or in a bed, until the wedding night."_**

She then realised the gravity of the situation, and was forever thankful that Ben had cleared off, and had not heard the young mans angry bellow. She needed to tell Ben the truth, he deserved to know.

She walked back to the house, and in the distance the wind still carried her daughters anguished weeping, she would not be surprised if the roaring wind carried the sound for miles up into the mountains and to God himself.

**End of Ch5**

Oh God! I am so sorry that this took so long. I was toying with several different plotlines to travel down, and I think I've finally decided, so I should update more. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to update more frequently. It is safe to say that I am over my writer' block.

So cheers for all of your reviews!  
You Rock!  
Erin

**Special Thanks: -**

PaarsKonijn: - Not many people do like original characters, I don't really, but in my muses I try to write at least one into each fanfiction I write. She might crop back up again, but I can't be too sure about that. Thanks for your review!

**George the Leprechaun: -** Thank you (blushes) I was a bit nervous about that last chapter.

**Liv: -** Yes... lol she does have a naughty side, especially where Remus is concerned! I'm glad you liked the cottage, I agonized over that part of the chapter, it had to be perfect (or near to anyway!) James may very well pick a fight with Remus, you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for your wonderful review :-)


End file.
